The Dark Carnival
by RollercoasterDreaming
Summary: While visiting the town of Mishiranu with the Maple House gang, Kaede is fascinated by an enigmatic carnival boy. With the tension between her and Kouta at an all-time high due to Yuka, will Kouta ever manage to talk to Kaede?Or will the carnival lead her astray?
1. On The Way To Nowhere

Right, just in case...

Yes, there is a fanfic almost identical to this one. Written by a MistyLullaby. Did he give permission for me to do this? Well, considering he and I are the same person, I'm sure he won't mind.

So yes, I am MistyLullaby. Or at least I was. But not now. Visit my profile for a more detailed explanation. If you STILL don't believe me, visit MistyLullaby's profile. It clarifies this.

Anyway, this story was re-written due to the fact that my old computer wouldn't let me properly write the old version. But with my iPad, I can give this story what it deserves; a re-write.

So...enjoy!

XXXXXXX

The Dark Carnival

Intro

Kaede sighed. ''Remind me why we have to go here again?''

''Because my BFF Tatumi asked us to help out. It's going to be so much fun!'' Yuka squealed.

The rest of the group did not seem to share Yuka's enthusiasm. Kouta, Yuka's cousin, and reluctant boyfriend did not seem to care, or even be caught up in the conversation. He focused on the pink-haired girl staring out the window at the beautiful sunrise. He desperately tried to catch Kaede's eye, but with little success. Lately, it had been awkwardly cold between them.

Maybe this ''getaway'' would be a chance to talk...

Suddenly,Kaede turned towards Kouta, meeting his gaze, Her signature misanthropy mask changed to an expression of...hurt?Kouta grimaced.

Yuka noticed this. It was so plaintively obvious that he liked that girl. But for once, Yuka wasn't stressed, or jealous. She was unconcerned. Apathetic, even. This trip would change everything. He would love her after this, he would.

It would just be them for most of it, everyone else had their own goals for the trip.

Nana wanted to pet the animals.

Mariko wanted to get a tan.

Nozomi wanted to break a glass...using only her voice.

Mayu just wanted to have fun with her friends.

Wanta... all he wanted was cuddles.

But all Kaede wanted was to be left alone.

Little did she know, that was never going to happen on this vacation.


	2. New Places, New Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied. I own the character Tatumi.

Anyways, enjoy!

XXXXXXX

''We're here!'' Yuka's over-excited voice pierced through Kaede's skull, waking her up from her light sleep. She opened her eyes before closing them quickly, due to the intense sunlight hitting her in the face.

She looked out the window. A cherry pink house of gigantic porportions loomed in front of them, accompanied by a stable and barn, with fields full of multicoloured flowers stretching out. It was beautiful.

A girl appeared. Looking around the same age as them, she was beautiful, stunning. The type of girl you'd want to date as a guy, and the type of girl you'd want to hate as a girl. Long, dirty blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, and a smile that seemed to sparkle like the sun. She giggled, before laughing and running towards her friend, Yuka. They jumped up and down while hugging.

Suddenly,the girl broke from Yuka,and ran towards Kaede,who started pacing backwards as Yuka stopped her friend and whispered something in her ear. The rest of the gang listened eagerly, under the pretence of gathering their luggage from the car. Kaede wasn't really bothered, until she heard...

''Ah,so she is the one with the tripolar syndrome?''

Kaede's eyes widened, before slitting and scowling towards Yuka and her friend. Small "uh-oh's" we're heard behind her. Kaede slammed her bag on the ground before walking off to the nearby forest. She didn't know what was in the forest, and she didn't care.

Because right now, anywhere was better than here.

XXXXXXX

The forest was clear, with fresh, crisp air making up the air. Evergreen trees, both prickly and flowery surrounded her. The sun shone through the vast amount of trees and flora to a clearing, where a small stream lay, surrounded by nightshade. The sky, shrouded by trees, seemed to be much darker in here, making the forest intimidating, yet inviting, at least to Kaede. She walked to the clearing. She started to spin in the flowers, pirouetting and jumping...

And then a voice broke through the air. "Your dancing is beautiful."

Kaede gasped and fell backwards, the wind being knocked out of her as she did sat up, her hair wet from the stream, and gazed at the stranger. He was tall, about a year older than her, with a light English accent. He was wearing a black trench coat, complimenting his slim, lightly muscular frame. He had short, dark chocolate brown hair, with piercing ice blue eyes. He reached a hand out to her, grinning. "I'm Niklas."

If it was anyone else, Kaede would have dismembered them with her vectors. However, there was something about this one. It was weird, like she instantly trusted him. His eyes didn't invade hers as others did, they just met hers. It was like she didn't know him, and yet they had something in common. She took his hand, and he pulled her up. "k-Kaede, my name is Kaede. Thank you."

He grinned. "It's no problem. You don't look familiar to me. Are you new around here?"

And so they conversed for what seemed like only minutes, yet in reality, hours had passed. For the first time in months, Kaede was actually speaking to someone, and was laughing at what they said.

"...So, Niklas... " Kaede giggled. "What brings you here?"

He laughed. "I work at the carnival downtown. We come here for a month, then leave. However, it's fun! There's some really cool people down there."

Kaede smiled. "Really?"

Niklas smirked. "Maybe you should visit. It gets awfully lonely sometimes..."

Kaede chuckled nervously, blushing. He was flirting? She had never flirted. Oh god, she thought. "Hehe, maybe I will. Now Niklas, can you walk me home? It's quite dark."

And so, they walked together up to the cherry pink house. As she turned to say goodbye, he whispered in her ear.

"Visit me soon...Kaede..."

She smiled. "I will, Niklas. Very soon."

And with that, she walked inside.

XXXXXXX

Kaede was immediately greeted by a scowling Yuka and Tatumi, who was biting her nails. "Where have you been?!" Yuka demanded. "It has been three hours, Kaede! THREE HOURS!"

Kaede decided that she wouldn't let Yuka ruin this trip for her. Especially not for her and Niklas.

"And you still haven't gotten any from Kouta. Tut tut. Hesitant, are we?"

Even Tatumi couldn't help giggling. Yuka went blood red. "Bitch!" she shouted, running up the stairs.

"Love you too, Yuka!"Kaede called, smiling. She opened the door to find a suspicious-looking Kouta, who looked a little amused.

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be comforting your girlfriend?"

Kouta bit his lip, before running upstairs after Yuka.

Kaede smiled. Maybe this trip would be good after all.

XXXXXXX

Donnnnnnne.

Hope you liked!

Reviews(no flames) are appreciated guys!

And yes, I know tri-polar syndrome isn't a real thing, guys!


End file.
